monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Tynyin Fatalis
It went into the depths of the untellably cold. After many years it emerged, now mutated by training in the ice powers |image = |names = Blue Fatalis, Ice Fatalis, Blue Fatty, Ice Fatty |titles = The Bringer Of Eternal Winter |description = Look Below |species = Elder Dragon |diff★☆ = ★★★★★★ |habitats = Polar Field MHC Zeroness Ice Land |relations = Crimson Fatalis, Fatalis, White Fatalis |elements = Ice |ailments = Iceblight, Snowman (MHC Onward) Deep Sleep |weaknesses = Dragon, Fire |move = Ice Pillers |creator = Chaoarren |Icon = |desc. = "A dragon believed to have been locked in an icy tomb for millennia. There are some who foretell it will lock the world in an eternal frozen orb if it escapes." |Attack page=- |Ecology =- |Weapons=- |Armor=- |Carves= Tynyin Fatalis Ecology |Pictures= Tynyin Fatalis Photo Gallery}} Tynyin Fatalis is a new type of Fatalis, first introduced in Monster Hunter Tri Frenzy. Appearance It stands upright most of the time. Its body has the normal fatalis shape and stance. Along its back and tail are thin pointed spines. (G Rank appearance, infobox render) Its has two large horns pointed downwards behind it. Its scales are a dark blue. Its underbelly and wings are cyan. (Ultimate Rank changes) Its wings gain a misty arua around it, spines encase its two horns and wings. Any wounds inflicted on it now have a white colour. Plus when enraged its chest glows bright blue and a blizzard forms. Behaviour It is more calmer than its three other subspecies and rages the least. Its fire has been replaced with freezing mist and knows how to make the ice erupt into pillers with a yell. Intro Polar Field, night The first thing in view is the moon, clouded by the blistering wind. A dragon like figures glides past it. The hunter moves towards it as the figure moves again. A black dot is seen on it, growing in size. It doesn't take long for the hunter to know what it is. Tynyin Fatalis is viewed from its side gliding towards the hunter. (Fatalis theme begins) The hunter dashes away as tynyin let's out a howl, causing pillers of ice to erupt side by side as tynyins enters the area and barely misses the hunter by a dive. Tynyin slams into the ice causing the area to collapse into the pit shape in which the hunters falls down in. The cameras pans out to show the hunter and tynyin eye to eye and the hunt begins. Attacks Standing *'Ice ball' Shoots an ice ball directly in front of it. Cannot be blocked. *'Snow swipe' Slashes with one of its claws creating a white cloud that causes snowman. *'Summon pillers' Yells to the ground and causes four pillers of ice to erupt from the ground. White mist is seen where one is going to appear. Getting hit by one causes upswing. *'Frost gale' Sweeps a white cloud to the side, unlike the powder explosion of black and crimson it moves a while in the direction it was aimed at. *'Body slam' Slams down to go into all fours mode and can transform the landscape. *'Tail slam' If anyone is behind it it'll slam its tail down and sweep it left. *'Bite' An attack only done if a hunter is on a platform above it. Chomps quickly to the side, inflicting snowman due to its mist breath. (Enraged only) *'Howling summon' Moves around at bit as it summons six pillers around itself. All fours *'Ice ball' Same as the standing one only on all fours. *'Crawl' Moves forward, does minimal damage. Can be used to reach a target directly in front of it. *'Snap and drag' Dashes forward twice while biting. *'Breath of ice' Fires a ice beam across the area in the same way as the regular fatalis' fire breath. *'Frozen bomb' Charges an ice ball and fires it directly at the ground causing a large explosion. This will leave a white cloud behind that can inflict snowman. Can glide after the explosion. (Enraged only) *'Charged piller summon' Tynyin will stay still a moment before five pillers of ice erupt around it. *'Aimed frozen bomb' Tynyin will rush backwards before firing its bomb at players. It will immediately glide after this. Flying *'Glide' It jumps backwards and glides forwards, instant if trying to reach a far away target. *'Airborne iceball' Shoots an ice ball across the ground. *'Triple iceball' If in the sky will fire three ice balls quickly after the other. (Enraged only) *'Frozen bomb from the skies' Charges a fires its ice bomb at a player from the skies. Will glide down after wards. *'Ceiling colapse' In a similar attack to White Fatalis, it suddenly spinning flies to the polar fields ice ceiling. It smashes right into it and howls, causing ice balls to bombard the area for 6 seconds. (Ultimate Rank only) *'Body slam of ice' Now when it does its body slam it spreads out a snowman inflicting white cloud and the physical hit now inflicts iceblight. *'Quick recoveries' When knocked to its side or does a single snow sweep it will quickly bring its head back up, preventing easy hits to its face. *'Double snow sweep' It does its sweep two times when enraged. *'Mist of frost' Like how blazing crimson fatalis does its heat wave, it gathers white cloud in its wings before unleashing it on hunters to inflict snowman and cause the player to lose stamina faster. Rage state Its wings and underbelly will turn white, and it will huff icy steam. In Ultimate Rank its chest will glow bright blue and the weather will turn harsh making visablity harder. Carves G Rank *'Fatalis Blue Scale': A Fatalis scale tainted by cold. A simple touch can cause frostbite. *'Fatalis Blue Shell': A Fatalis shell tainted by cold. Fire itself freezes from its presence. *'Fatalis Blue Horn': A Fatalis horn tainted by cold. Intimidation flows through all who view it. *'Fatalis Blue Wing': A Fatalis wing tainted by cold. Though encrusted by ice they are perfectly capable of flight. *'Fatalis Cold Eye': A Fatalis eye tainted by cold. Its vision never changes, as if it were frozen. Ultimate Rank *'T.Fatalis Blistshard': A Fatalis shard eternally locked in ice. The edges have become extremely sharp.. *'T.Fatalis Blistshell': A Fatalis shell eternally locked in ice. Lava turns to stone around it. *'T.Fatalis Blisthorn': A Fatalis horn eternally locked in ice. Many foes backaway from its sear intimidation look. *'T.Fatalis Blistwing': A Fatalis wing eternally locked in ice. A single flap will cause the waters to freeze. *'T.Fatalis Pulse Eye': A Fatalis eye eternally locked in ice. Staring with a never turning gaise it can freeze opponents....in fear. Breaks *Head (x2), face wounded then horns cracked. *Wings, holes torn through webbing. *Chest, a big fleshy crack in the middle. **(Ultimate rank the crack is white instead of a fleshy colour and will drip what looks to be water) Mount Its head is ridden like its other species. Theme Quests (MHTF) G Rank Frozen Wings *Reward: 27451z *Fee: 1587z *Time limit: 50min *Sub quest: None *Client: Polar Watch Guard *Description: "T.t.t.that thing... it did n.n.n.not just t.t.tTEAR THROUGH MY MEN LIKE NOTHING!! I'm not going back there, but if I refuse I'll be out of work! Hunters, please end this beasts fury! Ultimate Rank Souls Of Ice *Reward: 52964z *Fee: 6352 *Time limit: 50min *Sub quest: None *Client: Scarlet Mystery Man *Description: "Many consider the flame to be the biggest danger to the land, this threat will make it your ally. Shall you melt the ice soul of this dragon, or become frozen with it for an eternity? Hurry, its awakening is ny! =Reappearance in Calamitous= *It now appears in the Zeroness Ice Land. Trivia *In terms of difficulty, it is above Black Fatalis but behind Crimson and White. Appearances in other fan games *Tynyin Fatalis (MHOG): Altered appearance and ecology in this game. Trivia *This Fatalis is rare, only ones who adapt to the cold terrain become them. *The Ultimate Rank version of Tynyin is said to be an individual frozen solid for decades. As years past it transformed as it was unconscious. *"Tynyin" is a foreign word for "cold", but the creator forgot what language it came from. Ecology The Tynyin Fatalis is a subspecies of the Fatalis. Its mutation is identical to that of the Crimson Fatalis, they both changed due to its environment. And just like Crimson, its gained new powers, some abilities it gained are also used by Crimson, like enhanced flying. One thing unique about the Tynyin Fatalis is its ice elemental powers, gained through the extreme cold of its habitat. Due to its new powers, all traces of fire from it are completely gone, with it actually gaining weakness it along with the mysterious dragon element. Its scales turned from black to blue and white, its spines turned thinner, its wings gained a ice like reflection, the eyes changed to green with purple pupils and its four horns merged into two large ones. Like the Crimson and White Fatalis it can make a call that brings forth powerful strikes. Tynyin Fatalis doesn't bring its strikes from the sky, but from the ground. With its call pillars of ice will erupt from the ground and crumble in a single second. An explanation for this is that its howl has a pitch and frequency to affect ice and can cause water to erupt and instantly freeze. The Tynyin also can use the ice element to spit ice balls, sweep forward a wave of frost, create a cloud of snow with its claws, breathe a large beam of icy breath and build up an ice ball for an large blast of frost. In their fangs is a unknown liquid that puts victims to sleep in a single bite. Stronger individuals can absorb the cold air through their wings and send out a wave of frost that can freeze a man in seconds with a single flap. Their behaviour is different from other Fatalis as it may examine monsters and hunters alike before deciding they are a threat. Tynyin is also slightly less aggressive than its brethren until provoked. Sometimes in rare cases it may even let someone go free without attack, an action that would be impossible to see from the others. Once it is angered it shows no mercy not unlike the brethren it appeared to be different from in morality, going so far as making its victims slowly freeze to death and hang them from the walls and ceiling of its lair. There is one being the Tynyin Fatalis actually hates beyond all others, the Crimson Fatalis. Legends Tynyin Fatalis has its own legends like the rest of its kind. Doomsday prophets say that a battle between Crimson Fatalis and Tynyin Fatalis would end life on the planet. The scrolls they created say should Tynyin win, it will freeze the seas and then the entire world. turning it into an entirely artic planet. Should Crimson win, it will make every volcano on the planet erupt at once and scorch the earth, transforming the planet into a fiery sphere of flame like during its formation. The Wycadamy and Guild dismiss the scrolls as nonsense, declaring that the two would never meet because of their very different environments and the fact that there would be other Elder Dragons more than powerful enough to prevent it from simply morphing the world. The eyes of Tynyin are said to be enough to traumatize hunters who view into them. The affected first feels themselves leave their own body and transport inside their own mind, where they will then experience horrific visions and noises. Most of these visions involve a victims own life, with one witness stating that she saw her village be destroyed from ice spears raining from the sky with the inhabitants cut to death by a extremely fierce blizzards, and her family killed in front of her by a horrifically deformed Tynyin Fatalis that's didn't seem to only use the ice element, but dragon element seeming mixed in with the ice. The horns of Tynyin Fatalis are told to still have the ability to freeze even when severed. Prolonged viewing of the horn can invoke internal fear and even similar visions to that of its eyes, with headaches being said to be caused when light shines on them. The wings of Tynyin Fatalis are known to freeze water with a single flap, and a single flyby is foretold to freeze the seas solid. Gazing through the wings of Tynyin gives a reflection like ice. But the legends say the reflection will begin to affect the viewers eyes, making them see everything in a blue tint, and bring forth visions of Tynyin Fatalis with glowing purple eyes and an aura of ice and dragon. Staring into the eyes of the vision of Tynyin will result in the nightmarish visions as if one has looked into the actual eye of Tynyin Fatalis. The shell of Tynyin Fatalis does not give any visions to the joy of those wanting to look at it. But legends around it say it can freeze and and all liquid surfaces known. A group of priests recall them throwing a piece of it at an Agnaktor that was causing problems for them. The lava around it turned to stone almost instantly and trapped the Agnaktor and immobilized it. What happened next shattered science. The Agnaktor froze entirely and then melted, making a noise sounding like Tynyin Fatalises roar. Following that all the stone turned to a icy mist and covered the area which made the priests flee. Armor made from the Tynyin Fatalis is recording to bring effects of the other Fatalises, along with plenty of its own. The wearer is said to always feel cold, even when in areas of heat. Ones ears can always hear wind when there's none. Those who sleep with it equipped shall be subjected to nightmares of which they cannot escape and leaves them feeling more tired with every sleep. Prolonged wearers will begin to feel their limbs become stiff and their movements become slower. Eventually the wearer shall become frozen in movement and then, melt in a puddle of water. A bigger threat... Tynyin Fatalises visions are the most talked about of all the legends. People often say they fear the Tynyin Fatalis shown in the nightmares is not the same Tynyin Fatalis that gave them the visions, but something much worse. Rumours say that the Tynyin Fatalis the guild knows is not the one the visions tell of. The High Rank version is said to be a Tynyin that just mutated less than 20 years ago, the G Rank versions being older individuals that are around nearing 100 years of age. And there even is rumours of ones even older than that, some being 1000+ years old. From the information people could get from visions, the Tynyin Fatalis in the visions is a further mutation of it from further residence in the icy locations and learning of new powers. The biggest hint of its abilities is from the vision of the woman from before. The abilities include it learning to use its call to summon ice attacks from the sky like its brethren, creating a blizzard of shards that can cut men to pieces or make them bleed to death, its claws creating waves of air that split the very ground and mostly notably, it using ice with dragon element to create brand new and unique forms of energy attacks never seen from any other monster. Other visions tell of it having a similar looking dragon by its side aiding it and following it wherever it goes. It creating wind gusts that drain blood from slain humans and monsters and adsorbs it into its wounds and freezes said blood with help of dragon element to repair even parts broken and severed off it. The Guild fears this dragon is real and categorized the dragon of being a Conquest War monster should it be seen and put with the danger levels like the Black and Crimson Fatalises. But only one has seen the worst... Dragon god of ice That one managed to receive a vision of the Conquest War Tynyin Fatalis, and ended up going even further beyond the original vision for looking into the glowing purple eyes of it. The deep vision was of something deep within the earth, deep enough for one to expect a lava canyon there. But there wasn't, it was a temple, a temple made out of pure ice. The vision cut to what appeared to be a throne, next to it appearing to be the dragon servant and the scariest part. Upon the throne was a dragon whose body was reflecting like ice, to almost blinding levels. The only thing visible beyond that was its bright pure white eyes outglowing the shine of its body. Then suddenly the wings uncurl and the dragon roars, creating a self made blizzard from the flap alone and then its body creates a white flash, causing the vision to end. Experts who listened to this claim should this dragon exist also, it would be a Solstice Conquest War level monster. The main prediction of people is that its age is likely to be in the millions and it really could be capable of freezing the world should it leave its temple... Category:Chaoarren Category:Monster Creation Category:Elder Dragon